Animals, Inc (alerkina4the5th)
Sulley - Alex/King Caesar (Madagascar) (with Horton/Anguirus (Horton Hears A Who! (2008)) *Mike - Blu/Rodan (RIO) (with Rango/Gorosaurus (Rango)) *Boo - Princess Zelda/Godzilla (The Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Lucina (Fire Emblem Awakening) (With Penny The Ostrich (Dumbo II)) as Herself *Randall - Lord Shen/Megalon (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Mr. Waternoose - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Celia Mae - Jewel/Mothra (RIO) and Viper/Manda (Kung Fu Panda) *Roz - Zira (The Lion King 2) *Needleman and Smitty - Carol and Douglas (Where The Wild Things Are (2009)) *Fungus - Bartok (Anastasia) *Yeti (Abominable Snowman) - Chietain (The Legend Of Zelda: The Wind Waker) *Thaddeus 'Phlegm' Bile - Peck (Barnyard) *Theodore Pauley - Hayabusya The Falcon (Mulan) *Harley P. Gerson - Tiny (Meet The Robinsons) *Bob Peterson - Morton (Horton Hears A Who! (2008)) *Waxford - The Missing Link (Monsters VS Aliens) *Marge - Judith (Where The Wild Things Are (2009)) *Ms. Flint - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic) *Ted Pauley - Poultra/Biollante (Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: The Movie) *George Sanderson - Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Jerry - Jim Crow (Dumbo) *CDA - Various The Legend Of Zelda: The Wind Waker Villians *Claws Ward - Tantor (Tarzan) *Chalooby - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Charlie - Mushu (Mulan) *Sushi Chef - Mickey Mouse *Tony - Craig (Sandjay and Craig) *Trailer Folk - Linda and Anton (The Legend Of Zelda: The Wind Waker) *TV News Reporter - Marty (Madagascar) *Teacher - Ellie (Ice Age: The Meltdown) *Children - Baby Dinos (Ice Age: Dawn Of The Dinosaurs) *A Kid that Mike Entertained - Medli (The Legend Of Zelda: The Wind Waker) *Nick Lanky Schmidt - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Ricky Plesuski - Melman (Madagascar) *Spike Jones - Kevin (UP) *Rex (in outtakes) - Louis (The Princess and The Frog) *Robot Boy - Link (The Legend Of Zelda: The Wind Waker) *Children Scream - Various The Legend Of Zelda: The Wind Waker Characters *Other Monsters - Various Animals and Pokemon Scenes 1. Intro and Characters "Godzilla Theme (1954)" 2. Rooster In The Closet/Shadow 3.Daytime Workout 4. Animalroplis/Animals Inc. 5. Lord Shen 6. Scare Floor/23-19 7. End Of Day 8. Princess Zelda/McDonalds 9. Back At The Monster Island (AKA Princess Zelda Wakes Lucina and Penny the ostrich Up With Her Crying)*Princess Zelda's 1st Atomic Breath*/Bedtime/Lucina Joins The Animal Team 10. Sneaking Princess Zelda To Work/Potty Break 11. Lord Shen's Plan/The Wrong Island 12. Blu, Lucina, Penny The Ostrich, and Rango and On The Run/The Slime Compactor *Zelda's 2nd Atomic Breath* 13. Blu, Lucina, Penny The Ostrich, and Rango Taken Away/The Circular Saw 14. Alex and Horton Scares Princess Zelda "Farewell To The Dinosaur"/The Banished/Marth No More 15. Alex and Horton Rescue Princess Zelda From Being Cut 16. Jewel and Viper/The Island Vault *Princess Zelda's Last Atomic Breath* 17. Tricking Shere Khan/Princess Zelda VS Lucina/Princess Zelda Falls Into The Water 18. The Laugh Floor/Godzilla 19. Bloopers and Company Play Trivia *Poultra's second form, Princess Zelda's genes took over and Poultra's body became an abomination of biological science. Poultra's second form had a head similar to that of a chicken or komodo dragon and a maw with knife-like teeth, even on the interior lining. In addition, six large tusks, three on each side, protruded from the fulcrum-region of her mouth. Large numbers of vines and tendrils were a primary feature of Poultra. Some vines ended in sharp, spear-like ends, while others sported small, sharp-toothed mouths. Also, Poultra had four stubby, root-like legs that she uses to move, as well as what appeared to be meaty flesh underneath the tangled mess of vines and plant tissue. The fleshy surface was yellow and red-orange and had many wrinkles and lines, resembling a brain-like surface. *Lord Shen superficially resembles a cross between a white peacock, though standing upright. Lord Shen's costume is colourful, combining silver and grey with an orange-and-black carapace and wings. Lord Shen's forelimbs terminate with two sharp, drill-like appendages, which are never seen to be prehensile, always moving in tune with The Peacock monster's arms. *ShodaiAlex's snout is dinosaur-like, with several teeth visible when it is open. Its eyes are red, (bearing pupils in promotional images) and its ears are bent similar to a dog's. Its upper half is covered in fur and has a kind of gold look to it, and its lower half has fur only on its legs and tail. The suit's skin is brick-like, and its claws are long. *The differences that are seen in the SoshingekiHorton suit is that the neck is wider, and more muscular. The eyes are little larger, giving Horton a more heroic appearance, just like Princess Zelda it appeared with. The teeth are shorter, now with fangs, and the carapace no longer flops up and down. The spikes on the carapace are now more scatter than in a straight line. *The SanDaikaijuBlu suit looks very similar to its predecessor, ShodaiBlu, but with significant differences. Alterations from Blu's previous traits include more rounded wings with short claws, a longer neck, a smaller and thinner beak, and large expressive eyes in contrast to the pitch black eyes of the ShodaiBlu suit. *Rango is a grayish green color all over, though in some highlights the color can change from a greenish tint or even a form of teal and blue, and has skin with pronounced scaly bumps. Rango has a row of triangular plates running down his back, as well as a bipedal stance, strong legs, fairly short arms, and a big head. *The original Jewel puppet looks much like how the following puppets, the HeiseiJewel and TokyoJewel, look. The puppet has a similar pattern as both of them with the same colors of black, yellow, orange, red, white and brown, as well as the fluffy whitish Blue head, the whitish blue top feathers, 2 legs, fairly long body, and green segmented eyes. *SoshingekiViper takes on a different appearance than the other Viper puppets. The puppet has more of a snake-like appearance and has no feathers, feelers, horns, or a beard for that matter, which makes it have more of a serpent-like appearance. Its eyes have also changed, instead of the occasional glowing yellow eyes which only had slit pupils, this puppet has more character to its eyes sporting light blue eyes, with more circular pupils for a protagonistic approach. *The MegaroZelda had a plain, streamlined body, a short neck and silver, puffy, pillow-like designed dorsal spines. Her face looks more friendly than usual, with a rounded muzzle, oversized brows and huge eyes, this means it made the hyrule princess resemble a puppy. Her were movable and had movable eyelids. Compared to other Zelda designs, this suit also has an more upright stance than previous suits, a characteristic that would be kept for the Zelda suits made in the Heisei era. Category:Movies-spoof Category:Alerkina4the5th Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Monsters Inc Movies Category:Godzilla Movie Spoofs